


In the Midst of the Storm (8. Boat)

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: *＊The FT Kama Sutra Challenge＊* [10]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Kissing, Love, M/M, Magic, Magic in Bed, Morning Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: 'Natsu woke to a warm pressure against his back, humming under his breath as he felt lips against his skin, tracing a path between his shoulders, and half asleep he arched up into the contact. Shivering as a low chuckle vibrated across his skin, followed by a warm hand trailing down his side, little pinpricks of lighting dancing across his skin.'A sleepy morning, broken by the cresting storm.





	In the Midst of the Storm (8. Boat)

     Natsu woke to a warm pressure against his back, humming under his breath as he felt lips against his skin, tracing a path between his shoulders, and half asleep he arched up into the contact. Shivering as a low chuckle vibrated across his skin, followed by a warm hand trailing down his side, little pinpricks of lighting dancing across his skin. Not enough to be painful, but enough to bring a low whine to his lips as he chased the sensation, leaning into the touch, eyes widening as the movement made him aware of the slick feeling between his legs. Amusement breaking through for a second as he realised that Laxus had clearly been awake and waiting for a while, and he deliberately rocked back until he brushed against Laxus’ erection. Biting his lip as it teased his rim, even as he managed to lift his head enough to peer over his shoulder at Laxus. Any thought of teasing his mate that he might have been harbouring disappeared as he met his partner’s gaze, the heat in Laxus’ eyes enough to bring a flush to his cheeks and he glanced away as he felt it spreading lower.

“Laxus…”

    It was meant to be a whisper, a plea although he wasn’t entirely sure what he was supposed to be pleading for, but it became a low moan, as Laxus moved against him, the hand that wasn’t trailing down his side moving to rest in the small of his back. Lightning danced across his skin and Natsu was lost, barely aware of the sparks building around his fingers as he clutched the sheets, allowing Laxus to nudge his legs apart and settled between them, anticipation sweeping through them. The tingle of lightning vanished, Natsu making a noise of protest for a second at the loss of the sensation, only for Laxus to kiss his back.

    The gentleness was too much after the previous stimulation, and he quivered, a whine bubbling up in the back of his throat. “Laxus…” He felt the wicked grin against his back, as Laxus continued to kiss his way up his back, deliberately slow and gentle, and Natsu scowled, growling under his breath as he pushed himself up on his elbows. Allowing his magic to flare just enough to draw a hiss from the other Dragon-slayer without hurting him, or setting fire to the bed, not wanting to endure his partner’s teasing if that happened again. Teeth grazed his skin, the sensation shocking after the tender kisses, and he knew that Laxus had got the message as his partner moved, hanging over him, arms framing his shoulders.

    Teeth scraped the side of his neck, a warning and a question that only a Dragon-slayer would understand, and Natsu didn’t hesitate, tilting his head to the side as anticipation curled in the pit of his stomach. Laxus hummed, warm breath teasing the side of his throat, before biting down, not enough to draw blood, but making Natsu arch, the muffled cry become a shout as Laxus used the same moment to press into him. In contrast to the sharp sensation of teeth on his skin, Laxus was almost gentle as he pushed in, rocking against Natsu until he was fulling inside. The twin sensations were everything that Natsu had wanted, and when Laxus abandoned his neck, undoubtedly leaving a bruise for the whole world to see Natsu twisted his head to kiss him, clumsy and desperate. Laxus met him halfway, a nip on his lower lip slowing him down, the kiss morphing into something slower, and more lingering, as the Lightning mage settled into the slow, rolling rhythm that Natsu loved and hated in equal measure.

    However, Laxus is still kissing him. Slow and sweet, and while his impatience curls, a fire simmering under his skin, Natsu can’t help but melt into it. It’s a side of his Mate that he only gets to see at times like this, and it brings with it a warmth and contentedness that has him almost purring in the back of his throat, giving ground as Laxus deepens the kiss in response. _Mine._ He’s not sure if either of them has whispered it, the word lost in between kisses, but he can feel it wrapping around them.

    Apparently, Laxus felt it too because, because slow rolling pace that had been pushing him deeper and deeper lulling Natsu towards the edge, begins to pick up. And the heat that had been simmering beneath the surface became an inferno as Laxus moved lower, skin to skin with Natsu until the Fire mage couldn’t differentiate between the two of them. All pretence at patience leaves him then, and he’s barely aware that he’s pleading, begging, a whine threaded through the words as he presses back, welcoming each thrust, and wanting more. Always more. There are lips at his neck again as Laxus abandons the kiss entirely in favouring of teasing him, marking him. The dizzying, tantalising feel of Laxus’ magic dancing around him again as Laxus draws closer to orgasm, and it’s enough to have him teetering on the edge, and this time when he growls, it’s deliberate.

A challenge.

A demand.

     Laxus heeds it, sinking his teeth into the side of Natsu’s neck, and the shock of the sensation combined with everything else has Natsu shouting. Then he’s lost, clenching around Laxus as he drags his Mate over the edge with him, adrift amongst their mingled scents and the feel of Laxus’ magic crackling stronger than ever as he rides the high.

    They’re still together when he comes down, although Laxus is softening now, hands gentle as he massages quivering muscles, pressing a light kiss to where he had bitten, and Natsu hums, panting as he turns to kiss him again. He’s trembling and wrung out, and more than ready to just curl up with Laxus for a bit longer, but he’s messy and panting and feeling Laxus chest heaving against his back, he can’t help but smile and tease.

“Good morning to you too…”


End file.
